


If Looks Could Kill

by heyitstay18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstay18/pseuds/heyitstay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has been ignoring Y/N so she takes matters into her own hands to recapture his attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Looks Could Kill

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Implied smut, so read at your own risk! Enjoy :)

The entire Resistance Base was filled with the sounds of loud music and cheering. The Black Squadron had returned to the base victorious, having successfully blown up the Starkiller Base to bits. A party in their honor was being thrown. Drinks were flowing and bodies were moving to the beat of the loud music. Y/N stood off to the side slowly sipping her drink while taking in the scene around her. Her eyes scanned the crowds of people looking for a specific brown haired pilot, only to frown when she finally laid eyes on him.  
Poe stood in the middle of the room, eyes twinkling and mouth stretched in a huge smile. Normally Y/N would’ve loved seeing him like that. When he was happy, so was she. However, he seemed to be smiling because some little wannabe pilot was hanging all over him. Her hands winding up to nick before leaning in to whisper in his ear, causing Poe to let out a deep chuckle. Y/N’s face grew red as jealously washed over her. Poe was following that cute little pilot to the side, beginning to dance with her. Now, Y/N and Poe were by no means “dating”. The best term to explain their relationship was friends with benefits. In short, they fucked with no strings attached. The only problem was that Y/N was attached.  
Rolling her eyes she downed the rest of her drink before making her way towards Poe. She was within arms distance of him before she felt someone snake an arm around her waist. Normally she would’ve yelled at whoever touched her like that, but inspiration struck her. Without even turning around to see who dared grab her, Y/N instead began to grind into him. The mystery man hands soon gripped her waist as she slowly wrapped hers around his neck. The grinding started to get a little more heated but Y/N never once took her eyes off of Poe. He must’ve felt someone staring at him because he ripped his attention away for the girl he was whispering sweet nothings too.  
Poe eyes locked with Y/N’s and she gave him a wink before turning around to make out with the guy behind her. Poe’s entire body went ridged while he stared at Y/N in shock. She slowly turned around giving him an innocent smile. She felt the familiar feeling of butterflies as she saw his face turn into a scowl. His jaw was set and his fists clenched. If looks could kill, Y/N would’ve happily died. She had him right where she wanted him. Storming his way towards Y/N and the man she was dancing with, Poe wasted no time grabbing her arms and roughly pulling her away from the festivities.  
Y/N couldn’t help but giggle as she heard the fading protests of that pilot and the mystery man. Lost in her own thoughts, she suddenly realized they were outside on the hanger. She was about to ask Poe why when he slammed her body into something hard and cold, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance; Y/N finally giving up the fight. When he suddenly pulled away she couldn’t help but whimper in protest. Poe chuckled, a smirk gracing his perfect face. “So who was that ass-hat you were dancing with?” he drawled out; one of his hands resting on your hip, the other right next to your head. “I could ask you the same thing, Dameron” you bitterly replied. His cool demeanor dropped for a quick second as he frowned.  
The smirk returned to his face as he quickly gained his composure. “Oh my! Is someone jealous?” he asked incredulously, that damn smirk not leaving his face. You suddenly blushed, “N-no! I just didn’t know your standards were that low”. You tried to sound confident, but your remark came out in a breathless whisper. “You are jealous!” Poe laughed out; for some reason he thought it was the funniest thing in the world. Tears were forming in his eyes as he gasped for air, all the while still laughing. For a moment all you could do was stand there. Shock was etched on your face, turning to confusion then anger. “Fuck you, Dameron!” you yelled, shoving him backwards. His laughing stopped and his eyes flashed something dangerous. He stalked over to you, forcing you against what you finally realized was his X-Wing.  
“Excuse me?” he said lowly, his face centimeters away from yours.  
“You heard me! I was worried about you. I couldn’t sleep for the past 2 days because all I wanted was to see your stupid face. Then, you get back and ignore me?” you screamed, tears threatening to spill, “You can go fuck yourself Poe”.  
He didn’t respond, instead smashing his lips to yours in a bruising kiss. His hands moved to your lower back, groping you ass. A moaned slipped out of your mouth and you could feel him smile against your lips. Your hands made their way to his thick hair, tugging gently. It was your turn to smile as he too groaned out. Your hips grinded into on another and you feel his erection near your core. You wanted to be closer so you jumped, Poe effortlessly catching you as your legs wound around his waist.  
“I hate you,” you moaned out as his lips made their way to your neck. He pulled back, staring intently at you. “No you don’t” he said matter-of-factly, “You love me”. You started to protest, but he cut you off; “I love you too”.You were so shocked that you couldn’t even form a coherent thought.  
“I love you. I love everything about you. Every time I leave this damn base you’re the only thing on my mind. I come back for you. It’s always been about you,” he says as a small blush finds its way to his cheeks. You sat there, trapped between Poe and his X-Wing searching his face for any sign of this being a joke. Satisfied that all you saw was truth, you kissed him. This kiss was different though; instead of the sloppy, heated kisses you two usually shared before hooking up, this was gentle and sweet. He placed you gently on the ground, breaking the kiss to envelop you in a hug. “I love you, Dameron” you said into his chest. His chin resting on your head as you nuzzled into his toned chest.  
He loved you. The man of your dreams loved you. A smile formed on your face at just that fact alone. “Not to ruin the moment or anything, but you ever had sex in an X-Wing” he asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice. Shaking your head in amusement, you broke the embrace and scampered up the steps into his ship. “You’re lucky I love you Poe,” you said, starting to take off you shirt. Poe smiled to himself before following your lead. He slowly climbed up the steps, only to stop at the top. You leaned forward to kiss him once more before he finally entered.  
“And I love you. I guess we’re both pretty lucky!” he said confidently, earning an eye roll from you. “Just finish what you started, Dameron!” you chuckled.


End file.
